Revenge is hurtful
by FairyTailNerd2345
Summary: Lucy is betrayed by the guild and joins Zeref so he will train her so she can get her revenge. But can she really destroy the guild that she considered family? or will revenge be to hard for her to obtain. Fairy tail belongs to hiro mashima! I don't own any of this except from the plot and the oc's. Sorry for any mistakes.
1. Revenge

How I started to die  
"Everything had started out well today. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy came to my house and wished me a happy new year. Everybody in the guild was happy, including me. That's why I wanted to know how. How did my day end up from going bad to worse in just a matter of minutes? How come I was kicked out of team natsu, when I was part of the reason it formed. How?  
The guild I loved so much turned into my worst nightmare, all because of Natsu Dragneel, that fire breathing bastard! As soon as I left on a mission, he started getting all, lovey-lovey, with Lissanna Strauss, the bane of my existence. She caused all of my pain and suffering. It was all her. She pretended to be the nice and friendly girl, but she was really the backstabbing wench. She once was my best friend, but then she went and started dating Natsu behind my back even though she knew I was in love with him. Everything wrong with my life was emLissanna's/em freaking fault. She got me kicked out of the guild and she made my heart break into pieces! I was going to get revenge on her and Natsu. Most of my suffering was his fault for being the dense idiot that he is. He told me he would protect me from all the enemies and than he went and hurt me himself. I used to love him but now I hated him, along with the white-haired wench! I would be their destruction.  
I stared at my right hand that used to hold my Fairy tail mark; it was something that would never be there again. Natsu and Lissana destroyed my life so now I would destroy their home. I would get my revenge on both of them but first, I had to master my new magic. I looked at my cruel teacher. He would beat me so I could learn and so I wouldn't feel pain, and it was working. I locked away my emotions and they would never get the best of me again. I now knew there was no such thing as nakama or a family. There was only death and destruction in this world; there always would only be that. My teacher taught me all this and he was teaching me his magic and apocalypse dragon-slayer magic. My teacher, was none other than Zeref, creator of demons and feared throughout all the world. He was the perfect teacher to learn from. He killed people without trying to and he was stronger than anybody alive. He was unbeatable./p  
p style="text-align: left;" I would get my revenge under him and I would be so happy while doing it. I guess anybody would want to know how the cheery-faced, weak, celestial mage from fairy tail met the most evil and most deranged person in the world, so I guess I'll tell you.  
_ Flashback _  
_It was a cold Christmas night, I was walking alone by myself. I was remembering what happened at the guild. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran toward me. I was so happy somebody was talking to me, no one had since Lissanna came from edolas, not that I was holding any grudges at the time. "Natsu!" I yelled back, smiling largely at the sight of him. The rest of team natsu were running behind him at a slower pace than he was; Wendy was hiding behind Gray, crying. "Hey Luce! I have a Christmas present for you!" My eyes were opened largely, wondering what Natsu had gotten me. "What is it Natsu?" I asked excitedly. "Well, you can't hold it but I hope you like it." Natsu smiled at me and opened his mouth loudly. "Lucy! I'm kicking you out of team natsu! You're weak and aren't needed by anybody here!" Tears came to my eyes at this point. The whole guild was staring at us, waiting for my reaction. I couldn't cry in front of them anymore. They would all laugh at me. I blinked back the tears I had in my eyes and lifted my head to stare at Natsu in the eyes. "Natsu, I understand your decision completely. You think i'm a replacement for Lissanna and you want to make room for her on the team. You think i'm a weak and stupid blondie who has never had any right to talk to you or anyone in the guild after Lissanna came. I'm just someone you used who could take your mind off of Lissanna before she came back to the guild. I completely UNDERSTAND! I'm stupid, weak, ugly, a replacement, unneeded, a placeholder, just something to fill up the void Lissanna left! I know everybody in the guild thinks that since none of them has talked to me for over a year now! Nobody's cares about me now and no one here will care once I leave. Than fine. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Mira, Master, Lissanna, Happy, Charla, Pantherlily, Gajeel, I know you'll love it when I leave so goodbye. I focused my magic on my right hand and it disappeared. I waved my right hand where my mark used to be and I walked out of the guild mark almost in tears, but I didn't cry till I was in bed where no one ever broke in any more._  
_ The next day. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_All of my stuff was packed up and in the spirit world thanks to virgo. Her appearance had changed. Her usual purplish hair had red and hot pink highlights in it, and she wasn't in her usual uniform. She was in a white, sleeveless dress that went down to her feet and she had no shoes on. She looked like a mix of two different people. Kind of like my heart. I already had a train ticket to clover town and was going there now. I grabbed my ticket off the last piece of furniture and I walked to the train station humming softly to myself so low that only a dragon-slayer would be able to hear it.I got to the train quickly and grabbed the last empty booth. It was there I met the twin dragonslayers and their exceeds, lector and frosche. "Frosche!" Rouge and Sting were yelling "Where did you go? Come back!" Something soft touched my leg and I looked down, it was a cat in a frog costume. I picked him up and asked him what was wrong. He said he was looking for an empty booth for him and his three other friends to sit in. I looked around my booth and there were still at least five seats left, not including mine. I told Frosche him and his friends could sit here after she took him to them, but she never had a chance to go look for his friends. Something tackled me and sent me at the wall. Than it had me at the throat. I opened my eyes a little bit;it was the shadow dragon-slayer, Rouge Cheney. "Why!" he had asked, "Why do you have fro with you?!" I stared at him and I could feel my air supply cutting off. "I would," I said in a strangled voice, "But you're strangling me." He dropped me on the ground immediately and I took a few recovery breathes. After I got my air flowing normally, I stood up and wiped off my pants. "You're little cat there, found me and asked me to help find his friends which i'm guessing are you guys. I was about to go find you but than Rouge here, tackled me against the wall." When I finished with my explanation, Rouge's face was red and Sting's face was shocked as he saw my face. "Hey,"Sting said, "Aren't you the celestial mage from Fairy Tail?" I nodded and told them the short version of what were both in shock at what Natsu had done. "That jerk!" Sting has yelled, "Now I will! actually get serious with that guy!" I asked him what he was talking about and he said he was going to Fairy Tail to challenge Natsu to a fight and Rouge was tagging along to watch. Then the train got off at Crocus and I said bye to the guys and walked straight into the Crocus forest, filled with monsters. During the night, I found a clearing with a lake and somebody was drinking water near it. He asked me what I was doing in the forest and I told him what happened with Fairy Tail. Later near dawn, he offered to train me in dark magic and dragon-slaying magic. I agreed and a few weeks later, I learned he was the dark mage Zeref. I tried to get out of the training but he said he would kill me if I Left. Than he made me promise to kill him after my training was complete. I agreed and that was how I met the dark mage, Zeref. _  
_ Flashback end._  
"I have been training with Zeref for over seven years now and we have had a few close calls since I started training. Ever since I completed dragon-slayer magic, I have been learning Zeref's death magic and once I learn all of it, after I use all my dark magic in battle, I will die slowly and painfully. This magic is slowly killing me, but it's what I'll do for revenge. Revenge on them is my life now, and I will never feel loss from fairy tail again. I would be their destroyer. Even if it kills me to, I will get my revenge!

* * *

**Authors note **

**This is the first fan fiction I'm making seriously. Please review if you liked this. I'm not writing this on paper beforehand so it's kind of weird for me to just start typing. But, WOW! This is 1,650 words! I know it's not a lot compared to what other people have written but im hoping each one is longer. Right now the authors note isn't included in the word count but maybe i'll change it soon. I'm hoping to write at least ten chapters for this. So if you have any ideas for a fanfic that maybe you don't have time to make yourself, maybe i could do that. I apologize for any mistakes and if you find any just tell me so I can fix it! Happy reading!**


	2. twin dragon

I hissed in pain as I was thrown into a tree. He started to laugh. That jerk. He was supposed to finish teaching me today, but I guess we were starting with the regular schedule. Get beat nearly to death, train until I almost pass out, get beat some more, and then, just for today only, I was going to kill my teacher. "Is that all you can take Heartfillia! I thought I trained you better than that!" Zeref said. I refused to reply, if I did, it would make my punishment worse. He walked up to me and started kicking me in the side. I tried not to make any sounds, but I couldn't hold in my scream. He was laughing again. His laughing was cut short though when something came out of the forest straight toward him. He flew out of my line of sight, which wasn't very far. My vision was blurring. I felt a soft hand touch my face. It was comforting.

"Sting!" a voice yelled. "She's still conscious!" Sting. I hadn't thought about him in a long time. The light dragon slayer from sabertooth. So if he was Sting then the other one who had there hand on my face must have been Rogue, the shadow dragon slayer. They were the last people I saw before I met Zeref. It's been seven years since I had contact with anybody besides him. I'm not sure if I missed it though. The only good thing I got from them finding me, was that they didn't recognize me, so I could start over as a new person. I had changed my look in the seven years I was gone.

Unlike seven years ago, my hair was now a dark brown and went to my knees. I now wore a white dress that went to my mid-thigh and no shoes. My eyes were violet with a ring of red around them. I don't think anyone from my past could recognize me the way I looked now.

Rogue, I think, picked me up and started to carry me somewhere. Then, I felt my eyes close and I started to fall asleep. I didn't care where the twin dragons took me. I just wanted to get away from the place I was trained.


	3. New Team

**#BeenForevsSinceI'veUpdatedSoSorry! It' s been forever since I've actually updated this. I'm sorry for the people who have been waiting for an update. well here it is. I'm sorry it took me so long to remember I still had this story to work on! Plz review, follow, and fave. Plz also don't hate me for not updating in at least like two or three months for this story!**

I woke up on a couch in a white room. There were 2 windows, one on the wall left of me, the other in front of me. The door and the windows were locked. I sniffed the air. I was at Sting and Rogue's house. Probably in Sting's room because his scent was stronger. I moved my hair behind my ear. Sting was sleeping on the bed, Rogue was cooking blueberry waffles, bacon, and eggs. I looked at the door. The lock was simple enough. I held my hands out toward the door and twisted. The door handle squished like putty. I grabbed what remained of it and opened it. I calmly walked out. There were no alarms. I walked toward Rogue's scent, ready for a fight. I leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen. No sense just starting a fight without reason.

"Hey" I said bored. Rogue was wearing a black apron which had flour all over it, and syrup, and egg yolk. He jumped at the sound of my voice and got into a fighting stance. "Relax. I'm not going to fight you unless you attack first." Rogue was still tense, but he lowered his fist and somewhat relaxed his stance. "I just have a few questions I want to ask. Your free not to answer them." Rogue sat down on a chair and motioned for me to do the same. I preferred to stand.

"Ask away." he said not really caring, but I could sense he's tell me the truth.

"Okay. Why did you rescue me from him. You could've just left me but you didn't, why?" I asked. I was actually interested in their answer. They were the last ones I saw. They might have suspected something which is why they rescued me. I knew fairy tail put up a reward for me. If anyone found me and got me back to the guild, they received 200,000 jewels. They just didn't want word getting out that they kick out weak members. I've had a few close calls because of that before I changed my appearance.

"That's obvious." Rogue said. "We weren't going to let some girl get beat up. Especially one that reminded us so much of a person I fell in love with right before she disappeared. Her name was Lucy Heartfillia. Some people think she died, but I know she's alive somewhere. I really miss her. She was a great person."

Rogue was in love with me! Oh my god! I always thought he was cute with that hair covering his eye, and always acting so mysterious and emotionless. I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. I can't believe that he actually loved me back. This was so amazing. Of course, I didn't show what I felt on the outside.

"Oh okay." I tried to remain as expressionless as he was, but it was so hard. He was in love with me! "Do you know anything about where Lucy disappeared to?" Rogue went into a frenzy.

"Do you know her? Do you know where she is? Is she doing well? Is she still a celestial spirit mage?" Rogue got really close to me.

I spoke quietly. "I-I am L-Lucy Hear-Heartfillia." I stuttered. I haven't said that name in at least six years. One of the first things me and Zeref did together was create a new personality and name so know one would recognize me.

Rogue just sat in silence. He must have been thinking among the lines of 'she's lying and is trying to trick me' or 'oh my god I just confessed that I love her' He finally spoke. "Are you really Lucy Heartfillia?" he asked suspiciously. I nodded. "Prove it." I nodded again. I grabbed my keys from my belt, and held up the gate of the lion.

"Open! Gate of the Lion. Loke." Loke's door opened and I allowed him to hug me.

"Lucy my love! It's been forever since you last called me out. You can summon me any day but you barely ever do anymore. What'd you summon me for. You don't seem like your in a battle. Is he giving you a hard time, I can beat him up for you."

"Loke, we are not in love. If he was giving me a hard time, he'd already be on the ground. I needed to give him proof that I was really, you know, Lucy."

Loke nodded and went back to the spirit world. Red roses fell around me in the shape of a heart. "I'll clean these up for you." I said. Rogue nodded. "Oh I know what will prove I'm who I say I am, I'll just take off my disguise!" I smiled at the genius of my own idea. I reached up to my hair and unclipped the brown wig that covered my blonde hair and dropped it on the ground. Then I took out my contacts, revealing my brown eyes. I blinked once or twice, since I usually never take out my contacts. The last time I didn't...

_Flashback_

_I had just finished getting beat up by Zeref for the second time today. I took out my contacts and put them on the ground. A huge mistake on my part. He walked toward me and slapped me. "You are no longer Lucy Heartfillia remember. You have purple eyes and brown hair" He kicked me in the stomach. "Your new name is Apriana Destiny. You will no longer use your old name, and you will always wear the contacts and wig. If you do not, I will disable your eyes and cut off your hair, You will no longer even be able to look like Lucy Heartfillia." He hit me in the arm with his dark magic, making me bleed. "You will never take them off, or I will beat you within an inch of your measly life." He punched me in the jaw and then walked off. I had immediately put back on the contacts. O told myself I would never take them off again, and if someone tried to force them off me, I would kill them. That was the pact I made with myself. Then I summoned my Virgo dress and cleaned up all of my blood and wrapped my wounds. Then Zeref came back in, carrying a baby deer. It was still alive and crying out in pain. It tried to run away, but it was trapped. Just like me. I was trapped here as well, until I worked up enough power to kill Zeref. He started a fire and threw the still live animal in it. That was how we lived. We ate once a day, and if anything was wasted, we didn't eat the next day. It tasted terrible, but it was the only thing I got to eat all day. I usually puked after eating, but that made me for thankful for the life I had before I met Zeref, and the life I would have after I killed Zeref."_

_Flashback end_

Rogue was hugging me when I came back to life. His arms were wrapped around me and he was sobbing. I heard Sting run down the hall to get here. He saw Rogue hugging me. "L-Lucy" he said, shocked. He ran to me and hugged me. I couldn't even move. I smiled. It's been to long since I had compassionate human contact. I was so used to just being hit, but now. Now I was with two people who wouldn't betray me. They would protect me if I needed it. They would take care of me. I could trust again. I felt myself start crying. It's been years, since I've cried at all. Zeref hit me harder the more I cried, so I just stopped crying in his presence. Now I could cry all I wanted. I could cry all the unshed tears I have from not crying when I was with Zeref. I could be actually alive again and not just a doll. I had one more question though, but this was more directed at Sting.

"Can I join Sasbertooth?" I asked almost afraid they would say no and I would have to go to a different guild.

They looked at me like I was crazy. They were going to say no. I just knew they were going to. They smiled like they just won the best thing in the world. "Of course, we were going to ask you to join us! Let's go right now." Sting said. The hug stopped and we washed our faces. To Sabertooth we go, my new home.

At Sabertooth

"Hey guys!" Sting yelled. "We have a new member!" Everyone looked and stared. Probably because Rogue was actually smiling and I was someone everyone recognized. Minerva stepped forward.

"Where do you want your mark and what color?" she asked grudgingly. She had already apologized to me but we weren't exactly friends yet. I was going to redeem that.

I actually didn't know where I wanted my guild mark though. "Ummm..." I looked at Sting and Rogue and wanted them to pick. I had no idea where a good place would be. I didn't want to put it on my hand because that would remind me to much of fairy tail and I didn't want to be reminded of them. Sting and Rogue thankfully knew what I wanted them to do. They grabbed the stamp from Minerva and stamped it on my right shoulder. Half of it was in black, the other half in white. It looked really cool. It was like Sting, Rogue, and I were forever entwined. We would be together forever. "I love it!" I smiled largely at the two dragonslayers. They both smiled at me and I high-fived them.

"Hey Lucy!" Rogue said cheerfully. "Lets make a team." I nodded happily. We're going to compete in the G.M.G together." I smiled again as we ran out the guild doors and started running in a random direction to go train together. It was the start of a new adventure!


	4. Destruction Beach

I looked over at the water. It's been years since I've been at the ocean, or rather, any type of large-bodied water. I guess that was my own fault for taking the deal with Zeref, but still. I missed it. I put on my disguise before we entered. I couldn't be recognized. If one fairy or someone who wanted the reward was here, I couldn't be found. That was to much trouble.

I looked over in Sting and Rogue's direction, they were being chased...by fangirls. How stupid were they?! They're super popular and they don't wear something to hide the fact that there them. What idiots! They should have predicted that some people who like them would be there. But...it was still a funny sight to see two super strong people running from a bunch of random girls. I started to laugh. Then I laughed even louder. This situation was hilarious to me. Anyone who actually knew the two dragonslayers would know that they shouldn't be worshipped. They hated that, no matter how much Sting pretended to like it. Then I realized something. I was...laughing. It's been forever since I've laughed.

Nothing was funny whenever I was with Zeref. He was just all work and no play. He was so focused on eventually dying that he would never give me the time to neglect my training. That was just the type of person he was. I kind of wondered what happened to him. He had disappeared after Sting and Rogue saved me. Where was he now? Was he planning on how to kill me, or torture me? I had to think about things like that. Something hit my cheeks. "Ow!" I yelled. How dare he, whoever he was. I was going to kill him!

I jumped back and prepared my roar. "Round one of intensive training!" Sting said chirpily seeing me get ready to attack. Rogue just nodded. What a jerk. I was lost in thought so what does he do, he hits me! I'm going to destroy him!

"Roar of the apocalypse dragon!" A whirlwind of black went toward Sting and Rogue. I was going to hit them and then if I missed... I felt a small thud land behind me. So they had dodged. I did a blackflip, intending to kick them in the back, but that wasn't how it worked. One of the two grabbed my legs and threw me. They actually threw me! How dare they? They were in for it now. That's when I realized something. They weren't using any magic attacks. Why? It would be so much easier to beat me if they did use magic. They were underestimating me. This attack would get them. "Dragon Slayer Secret Attack! Darkness overload." I was going to hit them with one of my many special attacks. And then I realized my mistake. Rogue was a shodow dragon slayer. Shadows were part of darkness. He would just be able to eat my attack and get stronger. A huge mistake on my part, and they knew it too. Sting smirked.

"Since you did your secret art, I guess I should do mine too!" He said happily. Oh god, I remembered the destruction it caused to the G.M.G arena a few years back. If he did it here where there were a bunch of citizens. They would be injured. I had to help them. I got ready. I threw off my wig. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Nova! A bright light appeared in the air. I could feel the ground moving my feet along the sand. I opened my mouth, and sucked in all the light from his magic. It didn't taste that bad. Could use a bit more work though.

Sting and Rogue were looking at me in shock. "How did you do that!?" Sting shouted as he and Rogue ran toward me. I really wasn't fond of the ability, but since I used it, I had to at least explain the story of how it happened. I took a deep breathe.

"This is how it started..."

_Flashback_

_Zeref was such a jerk. I couldn't eat elements that weren't my own. That was a basic rule of dragonslaying magic. It was impossible to do! "Get up!" Zeref yelled at me. Maybe I would if you stopped trying to force elements that I couldn't eat down my throat. I thought to myself, but then I remembered that Zeref could read my thoughts through the contract we made. I really shouldn't have accepted that, but oh well. It was necessary. I needed to get my revenge. I stood up, only to be hit with light magic. I fell back down. "This will be over faster if you just eat the element!" He couldn't accept that I couldn't learn to eat in just a day. Babies took at least a year before they could actually digest anything. Magic was sort of like that. You had to digest it or you could die if you tried to eat it. Zeref hit me with some of his black magic. how rude. He threw another orb of darkness at me and I ate it. That was one out of a lot. "You can eat darkness, light should be no different!" This time it was poison. I had to prove to him that I was worth training. If I didn't, he would kill me. I opened my mouth and ate the poison. It had a nasty recoil effect. It was disgusting. I almost gagged on it. He wanted me to do this a bunch of times! That was nearly impossible in just one day!_

_ Eventually we went through all of the elements in three days. Each one worse than the last, except for light. That tasted really good. Like buttered toast. Since then light was my favorite element to eat. _

_Flashback end_

"That's the end of the story." I said. The only part they needed to know anyway. I heard a large explosion go off in the distance. I ran toward it, apparently Sting and Rogue had the same idea. We got through the mod, but there was still a lot of smoke. There was a figure in it. One I knew all so well. Why out of all places was he here!? He shouldn't have been able to find me. I severed our connection. I fell to my knees. How? I could fell Sting and Rogue shaking my arms, trying to coax me up. Their efforts were useless. I couldn't stay here. I barely survived his training the first time, how would I do it a second time? I couldn't. I just couldn't! I felt my legs leave the ground. He was summoning me. I stifled a scream as I flew toward him. I could see him now. He was gently touching my cheek, sending shivers up my spine.

"Lucy Heartfillia. I thought you would remember what happened the last time you took off your disguise. Maybe I didn't teach you well enough." He took out my contacts and threw them on the ground. "I had a feeling it would end like this." He punched me in the stomach, causing me to cough blood. He grabbed my hair. I warned you that if you took off the disguise, I would make you never have to wear a disguise again didn't I?" His empty hand reached toward my eyes. I started struggling. I couldn't' let him do this. I screamed. His fingers jammed themselves into my left eye. My vision was already fading from it. There was no hope of saving the mangled mess it had become.

"Lucy!" I heard Sting and Rogue yell. They had to get away from here. I didn't want them to get hurt because of my weakness. Zeref's hand reached toward my other eye. He was going to get rid of both of them. I would be blind. A flash of light hit Zeref and I knew it was Sting. Couldn't' he see that he should just save himself. I was nothing compared to his life. Zeref dropped me on the ground, and I was fighting sleep. No! I told myself. People are fighting for you! You can't fail them! However, even as I thought of that, I could feel myself failing to keep my good eye open. It was to hard. I gave into my drowsiness and accepted that I would die here.

Rogue's pov

As soon as I heard her scream, I knew I had to save her. She was the love of my life. I couldn't let her be killed. Sting hit Zeref in the face causing him to drop her. I could see her eyes closing. She couldn't sleep. If she did, she might not wake up again. I ran toward her, leaving Zeref to Sting right now. I shook Lucy's shoulders, trying to get her up. It wasn't working. I heard Sting yell next to me. He was hurt. I had to help him. "Roar of the shadow dragon!" I yelled at Zeref. Darkness flowed toward him and hit him completely. But no damage was done. He was the darkest mage in history, of course my attack had no effect. He hit me in the jaw. Sting was on the ground. He couldn't help me, neither could Lucy. I was alone in this battle. Zeref jumped away. Was he planning on leaving? I couldn't let him. I ran after him, but he was already gone.

* * *

**It's been forever since I've updated this! I'm sorry! I think this chapter is pretty long. For one of my stories! I'm typing this at like two in the morning. HaHa. Anyway Plz review, follow and favorite. I would love it! BYE!**


End file.
